


Of Raised Voices and Marshmallows

by TennantDoctor



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Arguement, Fluff and Angst, TenToo - Freeform, and daddy!doctor, daddy!tentoo, i love family angst, now i have a folder full of ideas for this lil family, soft, tentoo and his kids, tentoo x rose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TennantDoctor/pseuds/TennantDoctor
Summary: It was their first proper argument... and oh, how he feels terrible. Tentoo and his daughter have their first argument so yes, there's angst but also more softness in this than the marshmallows in the title.
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	Of Raised Voices and Marshmallows

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously thinking about making a little series out of all this, I can't get enough dad!tentoo... please enjoy the angst and the fluff again! 
> 
> Chapter 2 will be following soon!

"I told you not to touch anything!" 

"I'm sorry, Daddy, I just wanted to help!" 

Loud voices radiated around the garden and the shed. A large piece of an alien spaceship was strewn out in bits, dangerous looking wires and tools scatters on the workbenches and floor. Inside, two figures were stood only a few feet apart. 

Both looking as angry and frustrated as they felt.

"This is the last time I'm going to tell you, Susan, it's not okay to wander in here on your own - this is the third time you've done this, do you know how dangerous that could be?" 

"I-I... I just wanted to help, I was bored, Daddy, I've been in my room since after breakfast!" 

A very curious nine-year old Susan had walked into the shed, hoping her father would want to do something with until her Mum returned. Rose had taken her little brother to her grandparents for the day, so it was only her and the Doctor in the house. It never happened very often with their busy lives and with the daughter of a time-traveler being stuck inside four walls, the boredom was bound to grow. 

Recently, it had been all about her little brother and Susan was starting to feel a little pushed away - Jack had started nursery and seemed to be the light in her parents eyes. Susan never complained. She'd made plenty of friends at school thanks to her charm and was starting to develop relationships and groups with her peers. Her love for playing hadn't dwindled, but there was only so much adventuring she could do on her own. 

Her father never seemed to have the time anymore. 

And in the end, she had just been curious. He always told her curiosity was good, yet now it was bad.

"What if that had been something more dangerous, ey? How do you think me and your mother would feel if you hurt yourself in here - you know this is a private area for my work and my work only, Susan!" 

"I'm not a baby anymore, why are you treating me like one?!" 

"You're nine, Susan, you might not be a baby anymore but childishly disobeying me isn't going to stand anymore - you do not tamper with anything in here!" 

The Doctor was burning on the inside. Somewhere in that vast and human mind of his, he knew he was being more childish that Susan. Of course she had never meant to break anything, she was wanting company. However, he'd warned her about coming in here alone. Alien technology could hold many hidden dangers and was far from safe for any child. So when he'd rounded the corner to find a smashed vortex-complexitor on the ground and Susan looking very sheepish, it had torn his heart in two. 

He loved his little girl so much that he couldn't take the sight. His brown eyes had scanned over her, looking for scratches or injuries. Then the angry words had started.

"I didn't want to tamper with anything - why are you being so _mean?!_ " 

"Oi! Now that's enough-" The Doctor's voice was sharp. They never fought, they never argued like this - because she was completely precious to him. she was a good girl. She always listened.

Susan stomped her foot in reply before continuing. "This isn't fair, you never want to do anything with me anymore and when I try to help you always tell me to go away or to come back later... why is it all about Jack? Why are you leaving me out?" 

It had been hundreds of years since the Doctor had been involved in such a deliberation like this. This regeneration once said he couldn't bare fighting. It had been hundreds of years since he'd had a family. 

He'd never been human, either. And that is why he was hating every second of it.

"Susan, that's ridiculous, me and your mother don't leave you out at all, we-" 

"Yes you do! Since Jack started nursery it's been all about him and I really don't mind but I... I don't want to be left out! I'm sorry I broke that thing but you're being mean!" 

"Susan, stop it-" 

"No!" 

"Susan..." 

His tone lowered again and Susan was feeling less than listened to.

"Why are you doing this? I hate this, Dad! I... _I hate you!_ " 

The Doctor's heart dropped in his chest. His hands, resting on one of the workbenches, seemed to go numb along with his legs. Words like this had never been spoken between them before and now it had gone too far. 

The look on the Doctor's face told Susan everything - she'd only seen that look once or twice and each time it had scared her, but she realised what she had said was wrong. She didn't hate her Dad. 

She never could. He was her _best_ companion.

"Go to your room. Now." 

Her father's voice was low and his gaze lowered to the workbench.

"Daddy, I-I didn't mean that..." 

"I said go to your room!" 

A raised voice and a trembling hand. It pointed to the large open doors that led into the garden and the Doctor was regretting every second, but he didn't know what else to do.

Where was Rose when he needed her. For all the times when being human was harder when she wasn't there beside him. 

Only a few feet away, Susan's lower lip wobbled and she lowered her head, all the fight she left within her disappearing in her fathers voice. She turned and left the shed in an abrupt air of heavy steps and sniffs. 

The Doctor's hand stayed raised for a while before he dropped it, his chest heaving with the despair and complete devastation. He never _ever_ enjoyed raising his voice. He rarely had to anymore - there wasn't as many aliens to shout at. But this, this was completely different. 

He should have listened. Maybe he should have seen past the broken pieces of metal on the floor and _listened_ to her. 

"Sweetheart, wait..." he called.

But it was too late now. 

\- 

"I'm home!" 

Rose pushed the front door open and stepped inside the hallway, surprised to hear nothing in response. No hello from Susan - _that_ was very unusual. The Doctor she understood. If he wasn't busying himself with something in the house he was usually working in the back garden. His days away from Torchwood were either spent working or tending to the coral or playing with the kids. 

"Susan?" 

Still no response. Rose frowned as she shut the door and decided to trail through the house, guessing they would both be outside. She flicked the switch on the kettle, ready to make a cuppa. 

When there was suddenly an almighty bang that traveled through the large - and closed - patio doors and through the silence of the large kitchen. 

"Ah! Ow!" 

The very loud and pained yells made Rose freeze but then she was quick to jump towards the doors when she realised it was the voice of the Doctor, her heart racing as she opened them and fled across the garden towards the Doctor's shed. She was usually very restrained and calm when it came to sudden disturbances - she had traveled through time and space, worked for Torchwood for years now. Had two children. Yet it still scared her when it concerned her husband. 

Rounding quickly through the open shed doors, Rose was met with the sight of the Doctor, pacing up and down with his hair seemingly blown back into a completely frizzy mess. He was holding his hand to his chest, grumbling and wincing. He didn't even realise his wife had entered the shed. 

"Doctor, what did you do?" Rose asked through her slight panting, slowly walking towards her husband. Pete had mentioned the alien ship parts so she knew what he was working on. It looked even more bizarre and alien up close - but that wasn't her concern just then. 

The Doctor continued to pace, even as Rose reached him, his teeth bared and his eyes squeezed shut. She gently reached her hand out and placed it on the side of his arm but he still spun around in shock. 

"Shh, it's just me... what have you done?" she asked again, moving her hand to his greying side burn where her thumb stroked his cheek. 

The Doctor still didn't know what words to come out with. The pain was still radiating up through his hand and arm and he was ashamed at the stupid mistake - Visila technology, there was always traps in their machinery. 

"Hidden chamber... in the engine unit... didn't see it," he sputtered between breaths, still holding his hand to his chest, "Visila traps... sneaky..." 

It took a few more seconds before he was able to unwrap his hand from his chest, his arm shaking as he showed it to Rose. Her own hands went to caress it gently - over all four fingers was an angry red line near the bottom. Rose sighed, but it was a relieved sigh. She could have come into much worse. 

"How did you miss that, ey?" she questioned humorously. However, the solemn look she received in return showed no sign of her humor being noted. 

The Doctor had been thinking about Susan. Thinking of all the ways he wanted to say sorry to her, every way he could possibly make it up to her.

His hand hadn't pulled away in time as the metal contraption slammed shut. He thought through it, again and again in his head - why had he missed it? Because he loved his little girl so much.

Rose's thumb continued to stroke the Doctor's cheek as his pained breaths quietened. But as those breaths grew quieter, the wetness in his eyes grew greater. He attempted to look to the floor, wanting to hide his face in complete shame. 

Rose didn't miss a trick.

"C'mon... into the kitchen."


End file.
